The subject invention relates to a pin terminal for electrical connection with a corresponding socket terminal.
It is common in electrical connector technology to provide a plurality of wires for example in a harness configuration, attached to a connector housing, and another plurality of wires attached to another harness in yet another complementary connector. One of the connectors would have pin terminals while the other of the connectors would include a receptacle or socket terminal. Multiple considerations need to be considered in designing and manufacturing such terminals, particularly when the application to which the connectors will be subjected to, is considered.
For example, in the automotive field, when electrical connectors are required in a plurality of harness connections, the pins and receptacles are subjected to multiple adverse conditions. First, vibration from the engine or road conditions sometimes provides degradation to the pin and socket connection. Due to the inclement weather conditions in which the automobile needs to operate, most automotive connectors are also sealed, which prevents either water or salt water from encroaching into the connector housing and degrading the electrical connection between the pins and receptacles. Thus for the sealing purposes, it is required to have a pin terminal which is easily insertable through a seal member or a planar seal to which seals the back of the electrical connector.
It is known to provide a two piece electrical connector where a portion is the pin portion and a second portion is the wire crimp which is connected to the pin portion. Typically these two pieces are soldered or laser welded together which can form sharp surfaces which can cut or sever the seals upon insertion there through. It is also necessary to provide a continued connection between the pin portion and the wire connecting portion for making the electrical connection.